I won't tell Them Your Name
by Yamiga
Summary: Even After Hogwart's Harry finds his desire for Draco more challenging than it was before. Draco, who hasn't discovered his feelings for Harry must fair with an abusive step dad and mother. Upon running away, summer offers him more than expected. MPreg
1. Summer Calls

**Summary: ****Even After Hogwart's Harry finds his desire for Draco more challenging than it was before. Draco, who hasn't discovered his feelings for Harry must fair with an abusive step dad and a mother who doesn't care for him. When he runs away from his hell hole, the summer offers more than he expected.**

**Tags: Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Humour, Suspense **

**The rating for this story is bound to change in later chapters.**

**Author's Note: So, let me first introduce, this story will contain MPreg in later chapters and Rape, but the M-Preg is not from the rape! Erotic behaviour, abuse, sexual situations, mental abuse, torture, gay, homosexual, national prejudice and...music so I am warning you. If ever you are or have been offended by this stuff, then this story is not for you and I recommend you turn away right now because later, the rating for this story will change.**

** Remember, I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summer Calls<strong>

Draco feels as if his heart is about to pound out of his chest. He's been in this one before, but why? He could understand the first time, his father being sentenced to Azkaban for being a Death eater. But now, for a divorce? That's the last thing he needed, that's the last thing anyone needed but his mother insisted. She didn't want her son being influenced by a former Death Eater, but Draco loved his father.

What did it matter? He'd be eighteen soon enough and he'd be free to roam where he pleased, but not if his mother could help it. He'd grown some type of hatred for her. He prayed to whatever god that his father had pre-nub or he was in for a wake up call.

So there he sits, waiting to hear where his custody lies. The judge gives Draco one disgusted look before banging his gavel down.

"Custody of Draco Malfoy," He starts. "Goes to Ms. Narcissa Black."

The court room goes into a quiet applause while Draco stands there pale as he sees his father dart out without a word.

Draco turns around without a word from his mother and begins walking after Lucius.

"Dad!" He manages to say before the man fully exits the room. "Draco." Lucius replies, facing the boy. "Take me with you."

Lucius gives a quick head shake before placing his hand on Draco's head. "Take care of your mother for me?" And with a quick spin on the heel of his foot, Lucius turns around and vanishes from his son's sight.

* * *

><p>"Divorce? I didn't expect that from the Malfoy family." Ron says as the three sit around a table drinking small sips of their Butter Beer.<p>

"As if they weren't shamed enough, she has to throw a divorce in his face, I feel rather bad for poor Lucius." Hermione says. "What about you Harry?"

Harry turns to look at the two wearing a sober expression on his face.

"Can't help thinking about him. I know what the Malfoy's have done, but…" Harry starts.

"Still chocked up on Draco?" Ron asks. "Even though this divorce can mean he's out of your life, for good?"

Harry places his cup down resting his head in his hands. Ever since Lucius had been sent to Azkaban, his small attraction for Draco had grown. He'd secretly admired him, though no one could tell, but seeing he actually had a human side to him made the admiration turn into something much more genuine.

Even though it was their last month of Hogwarts, he'd still have time to be near Draco without fully expressing his true feelings.

Now stupid Narcissa was taking him away to God-knows-where. God, not Merlin because no matter how much of a wizard Harry was, it was God who'd kept him alive, and not some old wizard.

Now, God was making a mistake in Harry's mind. Harry was and is, 'The Boy who Lived'. Good things happened to him, now Draco was leaving, that wasn't good.

Not that is was any of his business but he'd wanted him more than anything. Ginny suggested leaving an anonymous love note, pouring out his heart and soul. They'd tried, and somehow it had gotten into the hands of Severus.

"Well Harry," Hermione says shifting her position next to Ron. "I'd make my last days count."

Harry nods trying to avoid her gaze. He stands, holding an empty cup and heading toward the counter to give the waiter an easier job and just giving the cup to him.

Carelessly trapped in his thoughts, he bumps into someone nearly falling over. His glasses fall on the floor leaving him standing there looking like an idiot.

"Sorry son, let me get that for you." A male voice says, kneeling down and grabbing the round glasses from the ground.

"Here you go." He says, placing them in Harry's hand.

Harry smiles as he places his glasses on getting a clear look at the man.

"Calico Howard….and I know you all too well Mr. Potter!" He says, shaking Harry's hand.

"You're not the only one! Thank you Mr. Howard for my glasses, I have a lot of trouble without them."

* * *

><p>Many students in their final year rejoice as they receive their test scores back. As usual, Hermione has perfect scores on all of her end of the year exams while Ron lags slightly behind her.<p>

Harry sits across the room from Draco, watching as he sits there with the most sorrowful look on his face. How much Harry wanted to have him for his own, to make him feel love.

"Now students," The Professor starts. "I can assure that many of you will come back here as factuality, others will be prosperous, while some…not so much. But I want to remind all of you, don't let what titles you at this school, in this time, judge you, but let how you act out your life outside of these doors, be the judge of your career."

The professor, maybe in her mid-twenties walks through the room with a smile on her face. "You may not remember me as an upper class man while you were in the lower grades but I saw every one of you and seeing you in my shoes makes me more than proud."

Hermione smiles as she nears her desk.

"I can guess that you, Ms. Granger will prosper? I know all this studying will get you somewhere."

"Thank you Professor Blackburn." Hermione says smiling.

* * *

><p>Class is dismissed and Draco finds himself being the first out of class. Harry doesn't hesitate to catch up to him as he makes himself scarce through crowds of people.<p>

He grabs Draco's arm causing him to look back at him with fire in his eyes.

"What, are you here to plat hero Potter?" Draco asks, yanking his arm away.

"No, I just want to talk." Harry says, mentally cruising for how stupid that sounded.

"I read the Prophet yesterday and heard about the divorce_"

"Trying to get me in even more shit then I'm already in? Well sorry to tell you, someone else has already done that for me! Don't worry, I'll be in hell sooner or later, you'll be happy. Hey, maybe if you killed me, people would love you even more." Draco says sarcastically.

"You can get me sent to Azkaban right? That'd be all to expected…" Draco trails off leaving Harry to stare and listen.

"Draco…" He starts.

"No wait Potter, get me damned just like you did my father? 'Oh stupid Malfoy always using his father as a back up, let me send him to Azkaban! Let me get his wife to hate him and to divorce him.' Draco says, mocking him.

"Listen!" Harry says, shutting him up.

"Why? Haven't you done enough?" Draco asks, crossing his arms glaring evilly at Harry.

"Is it enough to say I'm sorry?" Harry asks.

"Oh…" Draco says, laughing a bit. "Sorry, won't fix the shit I'm stuck in. You can go and shove the sorry right into your heroic ass!"

"Would it be enough to say that I love you and I don't want you to go, I don't want this divorce to happen and I want you to stay with me after graduation." Harry says.

For the longest time, there is a silence between the both of them as Draco looks into Harry's truthful eyes.

"Stay away from me." And with that, Draco is gone.

* * *

><p>The divorce was final and Lucius knew it. Choking on his countless regrets wouldn't do a thing, but yet he did it anyway.<p>

He felt like more than a failure at the moment and words couldn't describe what he really felt like. His son had seen him go through many hardships and as a family, they'd all dealt through them, but now…it was just him and only him.

After being sent to Azkaban, he'd acquired some virus. Of course, he thought it'd go away soon enough but it only got worse. He'd found himself coughing up blood during times of the day, feeling sleepy, light headed or even deathly ill. He would go from coughing up blood to vomiting blood along with his food.

Being alone at the house, he knew it'd be a problem, but perhaps, he'd be better off dead.

* * *

><p>Harry had anticipated the last day of Hogwarts to be something grand. Even though he was awarded amongst all the other students, he still felt empty inside.<p>

Even through all the cheers and praise, he only could focus on the secluded Draco Malfoy who seemed very disinterested in the fact he scored amongst the highest on his exams.

Harry would most likely alienate him if he sat near him or make him raise his guard. The summer was right around the corner and Harry knew he had to make something of it. Being out of Hogwart's literally made him a free man and he swore, before the end of the summer, Draco Malfoy would be his.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucius Malfoy is not a bad person!<strong>

**Anyway, this story has mixed tags so there is something in here for everyone. The two OC's I used, please remember them because they are important. It's 2:52 am right now so I need to be getting to bed so I won't be cranky in the morning. I own not what J.K.R owns, but I thank her.**


	2. Thinking and Planning

"Don't stare at me like that." Narcissa says as her son stands by her side. "Like what? Like you're the woman who ruined my life for another man? Draco replies crossing his arms. "A horrible man at that."

In anger, Narcissa turns and strikes her son on the cheek. "You will not say that about him, he offers more than that Death Eater ever will." She says angrily.

"That Death Eater is my father and you need respect that!" Draco says with fuming eyes. "We will not bring that man's name up anymore…not now, not in this house, we are starting over." Narcissa says as she brings her hand up to knock on the door.

Draco waits as the door slowly creeks open revealing a man with slick brown hair and a beige suit. He smiles as he sees Narcissa.

"Good Afternoon dear, your room is prepared as you'd want it. I'm so glad you and your son have decided to stay." He says, bringing Narcissa in for a quick kiss.

He gives Draco an eerie smile, Draco only scowls at him.

"I can tell the two of us will get along just fine." He says, rubbing Draco's hair.

"Come now Calico, I wish to get situated in my new home. We can talk about business later." Cissy says.

* * *

><p>As usual, the start of summer would begin with a summer job. Harry knew just the place that wouldn't be boring as hell and would pay him just enough to get his ass out of the Dursley's residence.<p>

Harry had remembered one of his professor's offering students jobs over the summer to come and work at her shop.

Harry had been there every once in a while when he'd needed some supplies or anything of the sort. It was't very big, perhaps filled with about four shelves carrying different types of suplies.

That day, he felt some sense of un easiness as he went to actually apply for the job. He'd only have to keep a straight face and make direct eye contact or no, indirect...what ever.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"It's a surprise seeing you here, Harry." She says, walking around the shop.

"Yes Professor Blackburn_"

"Juliet is fine Harry! Julie, Julia , Jules, anything that's comfortable. You're grown up now, and besides, it wasn't long ago when I was in your place, graduating from Hogwarts', being, I must say one of the only American's in my class!"

She trails of, taking Harry through her shop, telling him about everything and how things go.

"So basically, my job is to sit behind the desk until someone needs my help?" Harry asks.

"Yes! I'll be here, but I'll be in the back most of the time. Every once in a while an another employee will drop by to help, okay?"

Harry was to focused on the Daily prophet sitting on a shelf in front of him rather than his new boss's voice.

"Oh, looking at the Malfoy divorce, yes that was even a shock for me. Did you know Draco...oh, never mind." Juliet says.

"I wish I actually did know him, I felt there was more to him than he let people know, did you know him?" Harry asks.

"He'd come in my class room after school to help me clean. He'd help me along with another student, you should remember this Harry how absent minded of you. He sure did have a thing for music."

"He sings?" Harry asks Juliet in shock.

"You didn't know, of course...it only was in that room...he'd play the idle piano and strum the guitar laying in the corner every once in a while." Juliet walks off leaving Harry gripping the paper.

"Where are you..." He trails off, rubbing Draco's picture that lies still in the paper.

Unknowingly, the door swings open revealing a very distressed Lucius Malfoy.

Harry quickly folds the paper hoping that Lucius doesn't see.

"Mr. Malfoy..." He begins as he stares at him.

"Don't waste your breath." Lucius says snatching the paper from him. "I saw you reading it before I came in."

Harry feels his heart sink as Lucius reads through the paper.

"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy," Harry says looking down.

"I said, don't waste your breath. What do you have to be sorry for?" Lucius asks rubbing Harry's head.

Harry watches as Lucius hands him the paper and vanishes through the store.

His stay isn't for very long. Harry feels the whole conversation was...strange. Harry could've asked where Draco was, but that be a bit to personal.

Curiously, Harry meant sorry for everything because he felt some what responsible for the Malfoy misfortunes.

Had Lucius not been sent to Azkaban, the family would've still been together.

So in a way, it was ALL his fault.

* * *

><p>While Narcissa was out, Calico had a very different way of bonding with the only Malfoy in the house.<p>

He felt that he had to crush the young Malfoy's spirits and would do anything to achieve that.

OoOoOoOoOo

"So, were you and your father close?" Calico asks as Draco sits in his room reading a book, trying to ignore him.

For a while, there is silence that follows the question.

The only noise heard is Draco flipping the pages of his book.

"I asked you a question." Calico says, getting angry.

"I'm pretty sure you can answer the question yourself, _Calico _you'll never be a father to me." Draco replies.

"You un-thankful little brat."

Draco grins at the word brat.

"What are you laughing at boy." Calico asks scowling.

"Nothing, just the fact that you think you're intimidating me and the fact you think we'll ever get along." Draco replies.

"I thought you'd take it like that, so let me give you a little run down." Calico says pacing over toward Draco who is distracted by his book.

Quickly, he snatches the novel from him throwing it on the floor.

"I'm guessing your father god that for you!" Calico asks, taking his wand on.

"Don't you dare!" Draco says.

"Bombarda!" Calico yells as the book burst into flames.

"You Bastard!" Draco yells jumping off of the bed.

"Crucio!" Calico yells as Draco falls on the floor in agony.

"Beg for me to stop!"

Draco keeps his mouth closed and only let's grunts escape.

Calico kicks him, knocking him over to his side. He quickly reaches down grabbing him by the collar and tossing him aside the wall.

Draco breathes a sigh of relief as the crucio ceases but Calico is right on his tail kicking him on the ground and sitting on him and bringing his hands to the boys neck.

Draco grabs Calico's arms as he tries his best to crush his throat.

When that doesn't work, Draco takes his wand from his coat. Calico sees this and snatches the wand from him.

"Not gonna work, _Malfoy_!" Calico says throwing the wand out of his reach.

As Draco breathes in one last breath everything goes black.

* * *

><p>Harry sits up in his chair that he previously was sleeping in.<p>

Something felt wrong...but he couldn't pin point it.

He knew it wasn't anything Voldemortish because...he was long gone. Curiously, the person who he thought of was Draco.

No one was at the shop and it was past closing time so he was free to go about and do as he pleased.

The more and more he though of him, he started to get worried.

He saw Lucius, but Lucius wasn't enough.

Something was bugging him, telling him Draco was in trouble but how would he piece together the facts? He didn't even know where he was.

Would asking Lucius be to personal. For now, he'd have to find Draco by himself...damn it how was that going to work?

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I hope you liked it and...I don't own what J.K.R owns.<strong>


	3. Price of Pain

Draco wakes with a pain in his abdomen and he only fears the worst. He fights his way to the bathroom and locks the door behind him.

He quickly unbuttons his pants and then his trousers nearly screaming at the sight of bruises and...bite marks. He leans back on the wall and rashes down burying his head in his hands.

"Dad..." He mutters, breaking into some type of cry. "Where are you?"

He quickly buttons himself up as he hears someone knock on the door. "Who is it?" He asks, wiping his eyes.

"Your Mum." The voice says. "Open the door, we're not allowed to lock doors in this house."

Draco swallows his tears and stands up unlocking the door.

Narcissa opens the door looking her son up and down.

"I heard you attacked Calico last night and he has the bruises to prove it."

Draco's heart skips a beat and his skin visibly pales.

"...No...no...I didn't...he's lying!" Draco says backing up.

At that moment, Calico marches up stairs behind Narcissa.

"Don't blame him, it's his father that filled his head up with these stupid acts of rebellion, he still has that stupid dark mark. I bet that's how his father gets to him."

Draco clenches his fist preparing to yell at him.

"Yes! You're right Calico..." Narcissa starts.

"He's lying! Leave dad alone, Calico is the problem!" Draco yells.

"You will not refer to that man as 'dad' any longer." Narcissa firmly yells.

"Just like I won't refer to you as mother any more." Draco says.

Narcissa is fuming now with her fist clenched wanting to yell at her son.

"You need to treat your mother with more respect!" Calico yells stepping in front of her grabbing Draco's collar.

"Let me go!" Draco says pushing Calico into his mother.

* * *

><p>Two days on the job and Harry had already received bad news from Juliet.<p>

"If we don't have enough money by a certain dead line, we'll be forced to shut down!"

"How much money is it?" Neville asks, holding a broom stick in his hand.

"In American money, it'd be about...ten thousand and that's for the property! The facility is much more."

Juliet sighs as she hears mutters go on and about.

"I know you must all think I'm an idiot."

"It's not that," One of the employees says. "It's just, we're wanting to know how you came across such a bill."

"I don't know!" Juliet replies. "I thought everything was paid off...but the person who funded us recently died."

"So," Harry starts. "What will happen if we don't get...the money in on time?"

"They'll shut us down." Neville says. "And many of the Hogwart's graduates need this job."

"Perhaps...a fundraiser?" Someone suggest.

Juliet shakes her head.

"It sounds great, but we'd be targeting the richer pure bloods and they'd suspect something. But it seems to be the only option we have now. Come on guys, let's think of a gig."

* * *

><p>Carving, that's all he could think of. It's something that could bring pain or anguish.<p>

There he sits on the verge of screaming because of the pain he's going through.

Calico has him under the imperius curse. He also holds Draco's light blond hair also stained with blood. In addition to that, Draco is shirtless as Calico carves his branding into his back.

"This'll teach you not to talk back Malfoy." He says, running the knife through his back.

"And if you dare think of telling your mum, this'll sting the hell out of you."

Calico drops Draco on the ground, smiling as he tries his best to stand up but whimpers over the open and burning flesh.

"That won't heal unless you get a wizard with my amount of power to heal it for you. I trust you'll be wearing dark clothing?"

With that, Calico exits leaving Draco by himself.

"God, not Merlin, but God...do I deserve this? I know I'm not the best person, and I was going to be a Death Eater...a murderer, so I only ask that you let me die rather than suffer."

* * *

><p>"We can't lie!" Hermione says yelling at Harry.<p>

"What else is there to do 'Mione, it's not like someone will cough up over ten thousand dollars by a certain due date! And in American money, what rubbish!" Ron yells back.

"You two stop! I'll find something out, just let me...go out and think for a while."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry walks through the plaza, receiving smiles and greetings from everyone.

All he can do is smile back at people he really doesn't know.

Truthfully, what was he going to do, no matter how famous he was that didn't mean he could actually get the money in time.

This is more of a job for Hermione, not Harry.

He walks into a small food cafe and orders some type of drink to keep himself sane.

He looks around just getting a feel for the type of people there.

He sees one boy around his age wearing a black suit with a black polo and tie.

His eyes are completely covered by a black flat cap. All that is shown are his blond bangs and the back of his curly hair.

Immediately, all that pops into his head is Draco.

This was the perfect opportunity, but it most likely was't him.

Draco wasn't the only blonde in the world, and it was time Harry started facing that fact.

He let's his stress go as the waitress walks by and places the coffee on the table.

Through the whole thing, he keeps his eyes on the boy who sits by himself looking out of the window.

As he begins to take his first sip, he can see the boy fidget in his seat as if something was hurting him, but there was nothing there.

Harry watches in amusement as he sits there kind of grunting in pain and moving in place and only prayed he didn't see him staring.

Too late.

As Harry finished drinking his coffee, the boy looked at him with anger filled in his grey eyes.

Shit, it was Draco, but why was here? And weren't his eyes blue?

In addition to his figure, his eyes are red underneath and his skin is pale. His hair is tangled and a mess while he is visibly shaken over something.

Something inside tells Harry to get up and go near Draco but the blond stands up and quickly exits before he can even fully think of the plan.

Harry sits there, feeling at a loss.

The waitress strolls by tapping Harry's shoulder and tossing his bill on the table.

Above everything bad happening, he forgot his wallet some where.

Now he wouldn't be able to leave until he paid...and he had no money.

In his despair and mental anguish, he hears a chuckle from behind him, causing him to turn around.

"Mr. Malfoy!" He says shocked.

"Lucius will do just fine...Mr. Potter." Lucius replies reaching into his pocket.

"Clumsy aren't you? Leaving your money where you're absent."

Harry feels sheepish as he's forced to nod.

"Never mind that, I guess I can pay for you. I see no harm in it." Lucius says, taking the correct amount of pounds from his pocket and placing it on the table.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy..." Harry begins, trying his best to avoid asking him for the ten thousand dollars in American money.

As Lucius begins to walk off, Harry does the most uncivilized thing.

He grabs the edge of Lucius's cloak causing many people to stare.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" Lucius asks, turning around.

Harry hadn't gotten a great look of the man but almost gasped as he did.

His eyes were worse than his son's underneath. His hair was a mess while his face was completely un shaven, yer barely managed.

Had Harry been thinking of things rather than money, he'd have been able to tell that Lucius was coughing off and on.

He couldn't help what he thought, things just came out un intentionally.

"You see, Mr. Malfoy, the place I work at...it's going bankrupt and we can't seem to find anyone who can donate that amount of money in time, that meaning ten thousand dollar in_"

"In American money?" Lucius fills in walking over toward Harry very clumsily on his cane.

"Yes...Mr. Malfoy, how did you know?" Harry asks.

"I have my ways."

* * *

><p><strong>So I know the story has been boring, but I promise you in the next chapter, things will really start to heat up!<strong>

**I don't own any of Rowling's characters, only my own.**


	4. Invitation part I

Seeing Harry only made Draco furious.

The thought that he could be free, the thought that he wasn't bound by some stupid spell, the thought he actually had friends that gave a shit for him.

Draco's back was beginning to feel better, so Calico must not have really cared for him at the moment.

He knew Harry had seen him but he didn't plan on staying long enough for them to talk, at all.

Harry had different plans though and Draco wouldn't oblige. Right after Lucius had kindly given him enough for the store, he chased straight after Draco.

Draco wasn't really paying attention to his surrounding area or to who was following him, he was just happy he was able to actually be free, regardless of being followed or any stupid branding.

Aside from the Dark Mark, Calico's mark did make him feel a bit, self conscience...but it's not like people saw his back every day but they did know of his Dark Mark, thanks to Potter.

As he walks down the alley, he get's the rudest stares from people.

That causes him to want to vanish but that plan by someone grabbing his shoulder.

Before he can protest, he feels the ground beneath him shift and his chest become tighter.

He feels safer as his feet finally touch something solid.

Someone just apperated him, but who?

He quickly turns around nearly screams at the sight of seeing Harry.

"Potter, why the hell have you stolen me!" Draco asks, angered.

Harry crosses his arms, smirking at Draco for a while.

"Why are you in hiding?" Harry retorts.

"Why is it any of your business, and where the hell am I and why did you kidnap me?"

Harry could tell Draco was more than nervous, he was hysterical.

His eyes show it all, his fear, of something.

"I..I wanted to talk to you." Harry says, soothingly.

Curiously, it looks as if Draco is on the verge of tears which makes Harry pity him.

"There's...n...nothing to talk about, let me go...take me back." Draco says.

The two are alone, in what seems to be a grass field where no one can find them.

"What's wrong with you?" Harry asks, walking toward him.

Draco backs up, almost trying to hide himself.

Harry looks amused as Draco begins to...talk to himself.

"Talk to me Draco, if you need help_"

"Shut up Potter! I don't need your stupid help! I don't want your stupid help. You don't understand, you're 'The-boy-who-lived'! I'm the son of a Death Eater! You get everything Harry, the Black fortune, the Potter fortune, you'll probably even get the goddamned Malfoy fortune!" Draco yells.

"So this is about money?" Harry asks, grinning a bit.

"Did I say that? You know, why are you around me? You're the good kid, I'm the bad kid, the kid no one hangs around. I'm a Death Eater, it doesn't matter if he's dead, it doesn't matter how long it's been, I'm still Draco Malfoy, and you're Harry Potter! Start realizing that...you're life is going perfect now. You've gotten everything, glory, money, power fame...don't get mixed with me. Be happy."

Draco looks up, close to apperating again sighing as his back begins to sting.

"Let me help you! Obviously there's something going on_"

"And why do you care?" Draco interrupts furiously.

"Is it because 'you're a goody two shoes?' You've gotta do everything right? I can see it now, Harry Potter saved the damned Harry Potter! Why didn't he just kill him?" Draco continues on babbling.

"Draco..." Harry trails off, but Draco continues on.

"You have friends! You have your family, they love you! They don't look at you like you're a damn failure. They smile at you, they want you here! My life is horrible, ever since my father was sent to Azkaban, I've wanted to die! You'll never understand that pain when you have everything Harry!" Draco yells.

Harry was surprised, he'd called him Harry, rather than Potter.

"You're right about that part, I'd never want to kill myself. But I think it's fair to say I don't have everything I want." Harry replies.

"Shut up Potter, I'm leaving." Draco says, walking away while trying to hide his cracking voice.

Harry grabs his arm, frowning as he tries to shake him off.

Quickly, he pulls the shaken Malfoy into a tight hug allowing him to cry at will.

"Please, just let me help. You know I can." He says, lightly rubbing Draco's back.

Harry's eyes open wide as he feels something warm and wet only to discover that it is blood.

"Draco?" He asks backing up. "Take off your shirt."

The question itself was rather outlandish, but due to the current situation, it made perfect sense.

Automatically, Draco un-does his tie and un-buttons his polo.

Avoiding Harry's gaze as he walks behind him, he anticipates the deathly gasp.

"_Calico_! Draco this is bad...why hasn't it healed! Wait...what's his last name?" Harry asks.

"Howard, Calico Howard." Draco says, wincing as Harry places his hand on Draco's back.

In addition to that, he sees numerous bruises covering his back.

"Draco, you need to...tell...run away! Stay with me!" Harry says hopefully.

"Not a chance." Draco says, getting his shirt back on.

"No, keep it off...let me heal you." Harry says, taking out his wand.

"Not going to work, only a wizard of power...never mine." Draco says sitting down.

Ten minutes into a painful process, the brand is only a scar. It doesn't hurt anymore.

"Listen Draco,Calico... I've met him before. He seemed different and if we're talking about the same Calico,it seems serious. Stay with me Draco, I'm living by myself not with the Weasley's. The house isn't that big but it's perfect for two." Harry says, rubbing his cheek.

"You don't need to worry about me Harry! Your life is perfect with out me. Don't let my problems ruin it. I've got to go, see you...never mind."

And with that, Draco apperates away.

* * *

><p>"You got the money?" Juliet asks, quickly running to the front desk.<p>

"Yeah..." Harry replies.

"H...HOW!" She asks, shaking him.

"Lucius Malfoy." Is all Harry replies.

* * *

><p>The thought of remarrying never occurred to Lucius. What did it matter of death was coming after him? Not that he was old, but it was safe to say that he really didn't feel like living anymore and what ever he had, he'd let it take over him slowly, no matter what the pain may be.<p>

That day, un knowlingly he would've easily regretted that thought.

As he walks around the corner trying to get out of the crowded city district a small little girl, younger than him, bumps into him causing the both of them to fall.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry!" Lucius says, crawling off of her.

"No, it's my fault...Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy!" She says backing up.

"Juliet...Juliet Blackburn?"

Lucius had once subbed for Snape when he'd gone down with something. Juliet was never one of Snapes favorite students.

He was sure to pass that down to Lucius, that whole day she'd felt she was in a prison run by Lucius Malfoy, and she hadn't even done anything wrong.

Hopefully, he'd forgotten those horrible days.

"You haven't aged a day..." Lucius says rubbing her head.

"Neither...well you look ill. That's horrible of me! I mean...I'm sorry about your divorce. Thank you though for the donation!" She says, smiling debating on whether or not to tell him that the shop needed about five thousand more dollars to help fund it.

"It's fine, and your welcome. You need not pity me Ms. Blackburn. I must be going." With that, he rises and helps her up and vanishes before she can fully say thank you.

* * *

><p>Draco sneaks back in, not expecting his mother nor Calico to be there.<p>

"And where have you been?" A cold, teasing voice asks.

"Is it any of your business Calico?" Draco replies, crossing his arms.

Calico stands grinning at Draco who scowls at him.

As Draco tries to move, he feels he's under the Imperius...again.

"What do you plan to do this time? You've got me stuck so what ever you do, make it quick." Draco commands.

"Quick? I'm not sure." Calico says walking toward him and to his surprise, caressing his face with his gloved hand.

"You're so young, so youthful...so much like a Malfoy. We'll have to break that."

With that, Calico punches Draco's stomach causing him to fall to his knees.

Before the young Malfoy has a chance to get his wand, Calico snatches it from his pocket, tossing it some where.

Without warning, he crawls behind Draco pressing him to the floor from behind.

To Draco's horror, he feels Calico pulling his slacks down and to top that all off, he is still under the Imperius.

"Get off!" Draco yells.

Calico brings his hand to cover Draco's mouth.

"That's enough chatter from you."

Draco feels his boxer's rip from his body causing him to want to scream.

He anticipates the final blow, the most painful moment with clenched fist.

He lets tears flow freely as he feels the painful burn of the man behind him thrusting in and out.

He feels his skin ripping and bleeding as Calico rapes him endlessly. He feels his heart beat un evenly as everything goes black.

* * *

><p><strong>So, remember I don't own Harry Potter!<br>****I hope you understand why I had to change the rating. **


	5. Escape

That's not all Calico did to Draco that night. Draco felt violated, stupid, broken...just as Calico wanted Draco to feel worthless.

He'd finally achieved that and not even Draco would deny as he lay in his bed in immeasurable pain. The sheets coated in blood and something...he really didn't want to think of.

As he tosses in his bed, trying his best to sleep, he hears the door open, revealing his mother.

"Mum," He begins trying his best to stand.

"How dare you! How dare you try to hurt him! What has he done to us! He's only helped us! You are your father's boy, divorcing him would be the best for you!"

Draco watches as she yells on him.

"You're so blind..." He says quietly. "That man has done nothing for me! He's been lying to you, he's abused me, mentally, verbally, mentally...physically."

"Perhaps, this is best for you." Narcissa says. "And I'll get Calico to give you a proper beating."

With that, his 'mother' leaves the room.

Draco had only himself to blame if he didn't take the opportunity.

The window was literally open for him to jump out and be free!

If he apperated, they'd find him especially if he apperated from the house, but if he ran away first and then apperated...

It was a plan and he'd take it, any where was better than there!

Quietly he jumps off of his bed and goes into his closet taking out only a few clothes and putting them into some what of a newspaper bag.

He takes his wand and just a few Galleons before jumping out of the window, landing softly on the ground.

He looks toward the house one more time before shaking his head and running off.

* * *

><p>Harry lays in his bed, looking at the ceiling thinking of what Draco was going through.<p>

He knew he was being abused, but just didn't want to come up front with it.

He'd only wanted Draco to be happy, in the strangest way.

How could Harry desire someone like him? He hardly had any taste and he knew that, but Draco had qualities that interested Harry.

Harry was so close to having what he wanted. The truth was, Draco never knew how to act...his age. He never knew how to be free or happy. If he'd only take Harry's invitation, he could show him how much more there is to life.

Would he even like that or would he feel like Harry is intruding him? Time would only tell, but it's not like Draco would even accept the invitation.

* * *

><p>Even Severus would've said that Lucius needed to let Narcissa go, and it's not like he didn't want to, but he still felt for his son.<p>

He paces around the house limping on his cane just thinking. He'd always needed that cane for some reason...he'd gotten a horrible injury as a child and words couldn't explain how that felt.

As he begins to walk up stairs with that hunch in his back, he hears a knock on his door.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own Harry Potter.<strong>

**HAPPY FUCKIN' NEWYEAR!**


	6. Resting Place

Lucius quickly glides to the door, opening it, staring down at a boy maybe around seventeen in front of him.

The boy is strange, he wears a black flat cap complementing his black hair, which covers his eyes. Above all of that, he wears a long white button up blouse with black suspenders topped off with black sneakers.

"May I offer you...help?" Lucius asks in an outlandish manner.

"I was wonder," The boy starts. "If I can work for you, D_ Lord Mafloy, as a live in butler. You see, I have no place to live."

Lucius chuckles a bit, rubbing the boys shoulder.

"What ever happened to your parent's?" Lucius asks in an eerie manner.

"Um...father was abusive...mother hardly cared so I ran away. They'll never notice. Please sir, I need this!" He yells, trying his best not to look at the man.

"I never said I wouldn't give you a job nor did I say a place to stay. Please follow me to your room." Lucius says, quickly.

The boy smiles and follows the old man up the stair case he knows all too well.

"Here is your room. I'll guess that since you're journey was rather...troublesome you'll be wanting rest. Please lay down, if you need me I'll be either in my studies or out and about the house. Please take care of the room, this belonged to my son." With that, Lucius is gone.

Draco sits down on the bed, taking off his hat laying down on his old bed.

Words couldn't express how happy he was, he just couldn't come clean to his father, which by the way wasn't looking himself.

He was ill and Draco only blessed his good luck because he'd be there to take care of him.

Yes, everything was perfect so far and no body could ruin that. But still, the constant fear of those he loathed finding him.

* * *

><p>" So, remind me why we're making this again?" An employee asks, Charlie to be exact. A girl younger girl, still in Hogwarts. She isn't very tall, in fact...she's rather small for her age.<p>

Her skin is a light brown followed by her thick curly hair and her brown eyes.

She pushes a loaf of bread into the stove in the back backing up as the fire engulfs it.

"To thank Mr. Malfoy, of course." Juliet says, coming in the back with Harry behind her.

"If you ever knew half of what he's done you'd be putting poison in it." Ron mutters.

"Ronald!" Hermione yells.

"It's true though, as much as you'l love to ignore that...but it's wrong to say." Harry replies.

"Well," Charlie begins. "The guy wasn't very great to me any my folks either, but I feel more than sorry for him."

"Can you guys stop fretting about it. The bread is almost done. Where I come from we learn to forgive...easily! Trust me Ronald, I grew up on a farm in Kentucky, he insulted me ...a few times...but we learn to forgive, right Charlie?" Juliet asks.

"We grew up in Texas...but we learn to forgive very easily." Charlie says. "My friends, my sister, my cousin and I...forgave them. Besides, What would Jesus do?"

There is a brief silence at that as everyone kind of pauses confused, Ronald being the most confused. They were rather surprised that after all the magic...both Juliet and Charlie's family still believed in...what they did, but no one would judge them for it.

"Wow, the bread is starting to smell." Hermione says, opening the stove.

"It's ready, Ronald help me take it out."

The two reach in the stove with mittens on, taking the loaf of bread out and placing it on a table letting it cool. Harry smiles as the wind from an open window blows the warm smell of the bread into his nostrils.

"Smells great doesn't it?" Juliet asks Harry.

He nods smiling.

"It smells just the way we'd bake it on the farm." Juliet adds. "Charlie, please pass me a wrapping for me to put this in."

"Yes Julie." Charlie says, bending down into a compartment and pulling out a long bandanna looking thing and wrapping the loaf of bread up.

"Great Charlie, now...Harry...you know where the Malfoy Manor is...please take this! Tell him it's from our shop." Juliet says.

"Bloody Hell, Juliet is in love with Mr. Malfoy!" Ron yells causing them all to laugh.

"I want only to show my hospitality, now get along dear." She tells Harry who looks for a chance to protest.

"No speaking, it'll get cold soon!"

* * *

><p>How'd he get himself stuck in this situation?<p>

He stands outside of the mansion knocking on the door.

At first, there was no answer so he then knocked again. The door slowly opened, revealing the black haired Draco staring almost in a shock.

If it wasn't obvious to Lucius, it was very obvious to Harry.

The hair nor the clothes changed anything because he'd have always that stern yet frightened look on his face, something only Draco Malfoy could come up with.

Harry could've dropped the bread if he hadn't lost all of his senses but he carefully puts it on the ground near the door, walking toward Draco.

"You've lived hear all along...no...you lived with your mother and Calico." Harry says, grabbing him before he can run off.

"You're going to tell aren't you! I will never go back, I'll kill you before you can tell them!" Draco says, taking out his wand.

"You'll tell them who I am Potter, get away from me! I'm warning you!"

This time, Harry backs up as Draco points his wand toward him.

Harry takes this chance to just explain him self.

He mutters the expelliarmus from under his breath causing Draco's wand to fly out of his hands.

Before Draco can absorb what has just happened, Harry pulls him into a hug and slides down a near by wall with him so that he is holding Draco while Draco leans on him while sitting.

"I won't tell them Draco, I won't tell them who you are...I won't tell them your name."

Draco rests his head on Harry's shoulder closing his eyes, breathing softly as Harry strokes his back.

"Why here?" Harry asks.

"Because I want to make sure my father is safe. He needs someone, he just won't admit it." Draco replies kind of wincing.

"More bruises?" Harry asks.

"Yes." Draco whispers.

"We can heal them now if they hurt." Harry replies, pulling Draco into a tighter hug.

"No...later, not now. Let's just rest here for a while." Draco says, smiling.

He'd finally felt happy, even though it wasn't much, someone wanted him and someone loved him. Even though it was the most unlikely person he could think of, he loved him too and really, nothing could get in the way...or could it.

* * *

><p><strong> Remember, I don't own Harry Potter I only own My OC's and this account. Something happened to my computer, so updates won't be frequent! Please don't feel shy, review! Oh and check out my other story!<strong>


	7. Invitation part II

At the sound of the door creaking open, Harry quickly pushes Draco off of him making sure he doesn't hit the ground to hard. Both boys depart from each other, stepping back and there stands Lucius looking

curiously at the two.

Draco bites his lip, praying his father didn't figure out his true identity while Harry quickly rushes to the door, picking up the loaf of bread and handing it to Lucius.

"Here, Mr. Malfoy, Juiliet wanted me to give this to you for funding the shop." Harry says, handing it to him. He does, pick it up and stare at it questionably for a while. After that he sniffs it and hands it to

Draco who is just as confused as Harry.

"Ms. Juliet, you will tell her I'm very pleased. Or send her over so I can thank her myself. Thank you for the delivery Mr. Potter. " Lucius says, clumsily walking toward the stair case.

"Mr. Malfoy," Harry begins running after him.

Harry didn't know why, but he had this strange feeling that it was his time to actually bring fortune to the Malfoy's. Would've he given Lucius the Prophecy in the first place (which he'd never do but it was a thought) then Lucius wouldn't get sent to Azkaban.

His wife, would've never hated him so much, and they all would've been happy. On top of that, if he would've stayed at the Malfoy manor during the first half of the war, Voldemort would've never forsaken the family so much.

So it was his time to do something good for the family, and if not he could at least try.

"Yes." Lucius says, grabbing the rail of the stair case.

"You look ill, I know you're rather depressed. I was wondering, aside from Dr...your...er butler, if you need some extra help while you, rest...I can offer assistance."

Draco looks surprised at Harry's offer, Lucius keeps a well composed face, so Harry doesn't know what his answer will be.

"Ill, many people have told me that. Should I see a doctor?" Lucius asks raising an eye brow.

"Yes! A doctor is very, very efficient sir. You seem very sick and broken spirited! A doctor or rest will serve you very well. You shouldn't be one of the only ones in the house!" Harry adds feeling as if he's winning over.

"But I have my butler here, he is...very...very shy. He hasn't spoken since I let him in, do you know who he is?" Lucius asks, motioning toward his son.

"Uh, no! Not at all. But I've just met him, he's not all that bad either.I think the two of us could be...friends!" Harry adds.

"Ah...young love."Lucius says, strangely rubbing Harry's face. Harry is taken back by this and mistakenly flushes as light red.

Draco turns around attempting to hide his jealousy, this causes Harry to chuckle a bit. Lucius limps away quietly upstairs.

Harry walks back down feeling as if he's accomplished nothing and is stopped by Draco's tone.

"What do you want? You've come here to give him some bread, I suggest you get going, it would rise suspicion." Draco says, motioning toward the door.

Harry laughs a bit, taking a piece of paper from his bag. He gets and idle quill from the table and begins tossing it around.

"Do you have ink?" Harry asks curiously.

"Oh yeah...give me a second." Quickly Draco runs to his room, taking out a vile of ink from his desk drawer and quickly hurries back down.

Harry takes the ink vile, dabs the quill and quickly scribbles something on it. He walks over to the blonde giving him some type of mischievous smirk.  
>He quickly slips it into Draco's pocket, purposely missing at first, landing in a very sensitive spot and causing Draco to tense up.<p>

"If you truly want the answer to your question Draco, it's you I want, and nothing is going to stop me from getting that, not again...not this time." With that, Harry places the note in Draco's pocket and apperates away.

Draco stands stiff, not sure whether to be frightened or happy about what Harry said. He glares at the note that reads Harry's address and that only causes his blush to grow hotter.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that was kind of sweet what Harry said at the end, right? Anyway, I'll try to get another chapter updated ;-; *sniff*<strong>

**School is on Monday, so that means all my stories will come to a halt, unless the week isn't filled with so much homework. So for everyone who has been with me on this break, I hope you've enjoyed my stories. I take story suggestions, so if there is anything wrong, or you want me to do a little drabble for you, don't be afraid to asks. Last by not at all least, I do not own Harry Potter.**


	8. Comforting Offer

Ruth, Charlies twin sister had a coding that she used to describe people. For instance, if you were mean and a bully, she'd call you spicy, if you were nice, she'd call you sweet. In Harry and Draco's situation, they'd be called fruity. Harry had distinguished this, and he had proven to be one of the ripest fruits on the vine.

Harry didn't mind this, and it made him feel better for people to actually know this about them so people wouldn't assume he had a pure interest for girls. If Draco accepted his invitation, he'd be able to show how he really felt, that was only if Draco had accepted though.

The young Malfoy had been through to much and Harry knew that a relationship was the last thing on his mind, but still, he could feel protected...safe...wanted?

* * *

><p>Draco did the duties of a butler and they seemed easy. If ever he was turned into a house elf, working wouldn't be that bad. Curiously, for the while he'd been there, he hadn't once told Lucius his real name, nor had he spoken to him. Lucius wasn't around much for the two to talk but he did wonder if the old man ever got tired of having to call him 'boy'. Probably not. As far as Draco was concerned, Lucius and him wouldn't get into a strong relationship. He'd heard of his father falling ill and only wanted to be there to help him, if he'd figured out who he really was then all of his efforts would die in vain.<p>

As he sweeps around, the note in his pocked feels as if it weighs a million pounds. It's almost urging him to come to the address scribbled on it. Harry had mentioned he wouldn't lose Draco again...so did he previously like Draco, or at least want to start a relation ship? He felt he'd actually have to go to Harry's house to find out that answer, but there was still something lurching in his stomach.

What if Harry was setting him up? Harry knew who he was so for all Draco knew, he could've been telling everyone his true identity. And if he was telling the truth, would Draco still take that chance?

He leans the broom against the wall and pulls his sleeve up looking at the Dark Mark. Had Harry forgotten what he was? Harry was all that was good in the world, Draco was all that was bad.

Why would Harry even want to stoop that low?

Draco sighs, trembling a bit but the regaining himself. He had to stop with his nervous breakdowns, in his mind, he had to trick himself and tell himself that he is safe. Without another thought, he takes his hat from the table and walks outside of the door.

* * *

><p>Harry had looked at the note sitting on his desk from the Ministry of Magic.<p>

A job offer, he'd be richer than he already was and it wasn't such a bad job. But he didn't want to leave Juliet or anyone else. He loved the store, it was small, it wasn't to big and he got to be around his friends. If he took the job at the Ministry, then when would he ever have a chance to see all of them?

Plus, he planned to have Draco living with him by the end of the summer and he could easily see through him. Draco was frightened and very confused about...we everything. Harry couldn't change how he felt but he could at least try.

He is alarmed as he hears a pounding on the door.

Outside, Draco stands more nervous than ever taking a deep breath as the door opens by itself granting him entrance.

Harry jumps off of his bed and quickly speeds out of his room to meet Draco who only faces the ground.

"Why don't you come in?" Harry asks, putting an arm around him.

Draco says nothing, he lets Harry lead him inside and to his room where he shuts the door behind the two. Draco could figure what was going to happen and wanted it as bad as Harry but he just couldn't get the fear to escape.

"What are you afraid of?" Harry asks, walking toward him. Their lips are so close that Harry can almost taste Draco but decides not to move to quick.

"I don't really know the answer to that." Draco says, trying not to look directly in Harry's eyes as a wave of guilt goes through him.

As Draco closes his eyes, he feels Harry lifting his head up from under his chin. Draco keeps his eyes shut as Harry's soft lips begin to brush against his own.

Without making it obvious, Harry begins to walk forward causing Draco to step back and almost trip on the bed.

He whimpers as he falls back on the soft surface.

Harry lays on him shifting his weight so he doesn't disturb Draco's breathing. Without warning, Harry takes Draco's arm and pulls his sleeve up.

"Is this, what you're afraid of?" Harry asks. "You think I care about this? I told you, I'm not loosing you again. No stupid _Dark Mark _is going to ruin that. And neither is Calico."

Draco feels his heart stop as Harry mentions Calico.

"You know..." Draco says, trailing off as he feels Harry's lips moving about his neck.

"The branding he put on you, the bruises, I'm only angry you haven't told anyone." He whispers, softly biting his earlobe.

"I told you!" Draco says trying to keep his breath stable as Harry begins to progress toward his lips.

"Not enough." Harry says kissing him before he gets the chance to speak.

Draco feels as if he is on fire as Harry begins to crawl on him.

Not once while he makes his journey upward does he break the kiss.

Harry breaks free allowing Draco to gasp for air as he quickly undoes the buttons on his shirt.

"So many bruises, I swear I won't let him touch you again." Harry says, bending down to lick Draco's pale and bruised chest.

Almost automatically, Draco puts his hands on Harry's head as he moves downward unzipping him.

Draco holds his breath as he feels and hears Harry sucking him.

Even with such a lustful feeling taking over him, he doesn't feel it's right, he feels guilty. Harry was to good for him, he didn't deserve Harry, or Harry didn't deserve him.

He quickly jerks away and hops of the bed zipping himself back up, just letting his shirt hang open.

"Sorry!" Harry says as Draco quickly proceeds toward the door.

"It's not your fault, don't you get it! I'm not, good for you Harry. You can't forget everything that happened at Hogwarts. I'm a horrible person, I don't deserve this..." Draco says, turning around.

In sympathy and anger, Harry rushes toward Draco pulling him back by his arm.

"Don't you ever say that!" Harry says. "I'm tired of people telling me who to love and who not to love. I love you and you need to understand that! I won't stop wanting you, I won't stop loving you! Do you think I give a fuck about what happened at Hogwarts?"

Draco only listens as Harry pulls him into a hug.

"Do you love me, Draco Malfoy?" Harry asks.

"Of course I do!" Draco replies truthfully. "I always have."

"Then we understand each other." Harry says in almost a whisper, leading the young Malfoy back to his bed.

* * *

><p><strong>So, while writing this part, I was listening to the most unfitting song ever. But anyway, I hope you like it, I think you will. I don't own Harry Potter, only my OC's. And for those of you who are Pansy fans and like Angst having to do with her, or something of the sort, please read my story and I'm writing another story for her. I've never been to fond of Astoria, I hardly know why. So yes, and please review, if you add this to your favourties or alerts, don't be afraid to leave a review. -; Like I said, school starts Monday, so yeah : Can't really write this type of story in class, especially with nosy people behind my back. And on that subject a whole bunch of ass-holes and bitches got my favourite teacher fired, or one of them. She was my best friend in my English class, and she understood me. She knew I was rather anti-social and didn't force me to work with anyone. Now she's gone and I don't know who I have.**


	9. Shocked on both ends

**Author's Note: So, I got a new computer, finally! It's red this time and it's portable. I'm going to make sure not to let any toddlers use it. The only downside about a new computer is, it doesn't have word, so there are bound to be a few errors in here, if in fact there are, pleas tell me so I can go back and resolve it. Oh and thank you for all the people who read Noose's Hymn, I just wanted to thank you formerly for it. If you want me to write an alternate ending (which I was planning but I want your opinion first) then just e-mail, or review the story asking for one. Anyway, here I go, I own not what J.K.R owns, but I thank her.**

* * *

><p>Sick, that's the only way he could describe it. A burning pain in his stomach it felt as if something was clawing at him front the inside. When he wasn't vomiting he usually found himself lying down, trying to ignore the pain.<p>

It had been about three weeks since he had been over to Harry's house and he wasn't going to lie, he did enjoy it. Now he was feeling like a total mess, his skin was paling, his eyes were red underneath, his hair was messy, everything about him was off. Lucius never stopped to ask about it, he only suggested him getting more sleep or even seeing the doctor. He couldn't go to St. Mungo's or he'd be sent back to him mother quicker than he got back to his father's house.

Playing it cool was really the only thing he could do now. Every once in a while, he'd bump into his old Professor Blackburn who'd urged many of the students to call her 'Juliet', rather than Ms. Blackburn.

She'd figured it was him by the way he acted around her, and she was close to giving his secret away. After he threatened to obliviate her, she swore she would tell no one. Draco found comfort in her because she had a medical background, and she'd promised to help him. Previously, when the symptoms first starting occurring, he went to her for help, she still had not given him his results, and that's what he was waiting for.

On top of all of that, he felt bloated and he'd hardly eaten anything. He could've sworn his stomach was doing it's own thing, what ever it was, he was just happy Juliet could make it stop.

* * *

><p>"Have you been feeling, bloated, or anything of the sort?" Juliet asks as Draco sit quietly on her bed as she searches for the right materials.<p>

As clumsy as she could be, she knew what was wrong with the young boy right when he told her the symptoms, she just didn't know how to break it down to him, or better yet, he didn't want him to break down.

"Yes," He replies to her question, looking down at his lap.

"You've been vomiting I hear?" She says, letting her deep Texan accent roll off of her tongue.

"Yes," He replies so sharply she has to stop herself from staring.

Juliet takes a deep breath and tugs on her hair a bit showing that she is nervous. She looks out of the window, mentally asking God for strength before she turns to face the boy with the medical reports in her hand.

"I know it sounds strange, but don't disregard this at all. I mean, people can fly on brooms, dogs and snakes can talk...the point is, you're carrying a baby." That's it, she said it, she didn't say the 'P' word, so it shouldn't hit him so hard.

….She is wrong...

"No..." He starts looking at her shocked. "I can't be...I'm a man, that's not true. Stop lying!" He angrily says.

"I'm not lying, it explains the bloating, the fatigue, the nausea, it happens when you're pregnant. Apparenlty, I don't know, maybe a spell or something used on you...I haven't figured that part out yet." Juliet says, sighing.

"What am I going to do! I can't be a bother to my father nor can I let anyone figure this out..." He puts his head in his hand and just looks down.

"Tell your father you're sick and you'll be gone for a while, he'll understand...you can stay here." She says, rubbing his back. "Unless he says, otherwise...maybe you should tell him Draco, he's your father and it's the right thing to do."

Draco looks at her, and laughs a bit shaking his head.

"And what if you were stuck in this type of situation, would you tell your father?" He asks, bitterly.

Juliet looks outside of the window, shaking her head before turning back to face him.

"My father died before I could ever think of that type of stuff, so did my mother. You see, they were killed and tortured by a Death Eater, I was only tortured by the Cruciatus, the Death Eater left when he had what he'd needed. How he found us, I don't know. We don't even live in England, he had to come a very long way. We lived in the country on a farm, so we thought we were safe...how wrong we were." She sits down next to Draco, rubbing his back.

"You need to tell your father, tell him before it's too late. You should also tell him you're his son, I know he misses you, telling him would make things easier...it would make him happy."

Draco smiles a bit, feeling confused. He wanted to blame Harry more than anything, but what good would that do. He had to find a way out of the situation, with out killing what was growing inside of him.

"Maybe you're right." He says, rubbing his stomach. "But do you have anything that might stop the pain?"

Juliet giggles before standing up and going to her cabinet. "Here, I'm pretty sure this won't harm the baby...are you going to tell Harry?"

Draco stops thinking for a while, not knowing what to answer, but he quickly shakes his head. "If I told him, it'd ruin everything he's worked so hard for, so I cannot tell him."

Juliet nods, tossing him the pill bottle.

"I guess if you're hiding it for Harry's sake, then it's okay. But other than that, your dad should know everything."

"You seem rather fond of my father." Draco says, standing up. Juliet blushes just a bit trying not to face him.

"Well...you could say that but..." She trails off. "But you better not tell anyone!"

"A secret for a secret Juliet, you can trust me."

* * *

><p>Draco found telling his Dad was one of the hardest things to do, just because of how he'd react. He'd been lying to him first of all, and second of all, he had an intercourse with the person who'd shamed their family more that anything, and on top of all of that, he was pregnant?<p>

He could only imagine Lucius's face, very, very unhappy.

"Sir," Draco says knocking on his father's bedroom door. Lucius quickly comes out of the room, shutting the door behind him looking as if he doesn't want to be disturbed.

"Yes." He says in a voice so sharp it makes Draco want to say never mind.

"Sir, I have a lot to tell you, I haven't been completely honest with you...first of all, I'm not a butler." He starts, taking off his flat cap.

"That was pretty obvious...the first time you came, that was a no brainier, the way you cleaned wasn't that of a butler, it was that of a house elf. In order to actually clean as a house elf cleans, you'd've had to actually experience a house elf at work. To actually experience one, you'd have to come from a very wealthy and rich background, and the only boy around your age I know who's lived with a house elf, until he was set free, was my son, and he is no other than the young man, standing right in front of me."

Before Draco has a chance to speak, Lucius rubs his sons head ruffling his hair, smiling.

"You knew all along, why didn't you say anything?" Draco asks.

"Because, the time wasn't right...now, I trust you have something else to tell me?" Lucius asks, walking back into his room. Draco follows with a dry lump in his throat.

"The first thing you should know, before we start this conversation, is that I'm gay." Draco says, not daring to look at his father.

"I recently...had...se...and intercourse, and now, something wrong has happened."

There is silence for a while as Lucius clears his throat, making Draco even more nervous.

"C...Continue." Lucius says, gesturing his hand.

"I'm pregnant." Draco says, biting his lip so he can prevent a break down. "I sh...should...j...just leave. I...I don't want to make my problems.." He says, turning around and heading to his room.

Lucius sits there for a while, trying to make sense of what Draco had just said. Before Draco gets to his room, Lucius moves swiftly in front of him, pulling him into a hug.

"You don't have to go, you can stay...we can work this out. Let me help you, I'm your father it's my job." Lucius says.

"You've got enough problems as it is father!" Draco retorts, biting on his lip to prevent him from crying.

"Well then, I wouldn't even have the rite to call you my son if I stood here and watched you struggle through this, right?" Lucius asks, rubbing his back. "Go in your room and get some rest, I'm guessing it's Potter's?"

"Yes!" Draco yells, finally allowing himself to cry. Lucius leads him to the room where he allows his son to cry himself to sleep...this is going to be tough.

* * *

><p>Draco isn't surprised to see that his father is gone the next morning. He flinches as he sees a hawk tapping on his window seal holding a note in its beak.<p>

He quickly opens it, allowing the bird to come in and fly about the manor.

"How was it?'' The note reads. It's from Juliet, giving Draco a sense of comfort. He stands up, getting a quill and paper from his desk and begins to write back.

"It went fine. Surprisingly, he'd known who I was all along. He seemed very easy going about it all and said I can stay, but I'll be visiting you every once in a while and not just for check ups. I'm still sure I'm not telling Harry about it, all hell would break loose if he figured out. The medicine you gave me really did work, so thanks. I'll come over pretty soon, I'll walk for now but when I start to show, I'll apperate."

He whistles for Carter, the hawk to fly into his room. He laughs as he sees the bird has helped itself to some meat from the kitchen.

"Take this back to Juliet as fast as you can Carter." He commands.

Carter takes the letter in his beak and jumps out of the open window flying. Draco lays back down closing his eyes and rubbing is stomach.

The more he thought about it, the less grim it turned out to be. Harry would never know, and his whole reputation wouldn't be ruined, Draco would have the baby and then move somewhere quiet where no one could find them, he's send him or her to a nearby school and life would be perfect, how wrong he was.


	10. Problem after Problem

Draco wakes with the same heaviness in his stomach. It would've nearly been a month since he's discovered his condition. Going with it wasn't really a problem, he stayed out of his father's hair and made sure not to eat anything to hurt the baby.

Thank fully, Harry still hadn't figured out. Juliet had not let anything spill while she worked in her shop even with Harry manning the front desk. The only thing out of the ordinary was Carter flying in and out of the shop.

Hermione had asked what the deal was with her getting so much mail, she replied demands were very high for those who wanted to order. It never did occur to her that the three were very curious and could tell she wasn't being completely honest with them.

That day Draco finds himself at Juliet's house while she's at work. He rubs his swollen stomach as he walks around the house with Carter right beside him.

"I guess having a baby is different from laying an egg." Draco says, taking a milk carton from her fridge.

He examines it for a while, he wasn't to fond of electric appliances...she'd told him how to use the phone and the television. He could eat healthy foods from the kitchen, sadly, he had a craving for sweets, other than that he loved anything dairy.

It had to be at least his fifth carton of milk, it was the only thing keeping him sane.

Carter flies over him and lands on the couch, waiting for Draco to sit down.

The blond makes his way over there holding a carton of milk and an apple. Carter lets out a large screech before landing on Draco's lap, beckoning him to turn on the television.

"If I even knew how to use the thing." Draco says, taking an ink quill and paper sitting on the table in front of him.

"Can you bring some more milk, and something sweet? Please?"

Draco hands the note to Carter who takes it in his beak and flies out of an open window.

* * *

><p>Juliet had previously left to send a private order to someone, she didn't anticipate Carter would have a letter from Draco.<p>

Harry sits at the front desk as Carter glides in holding the note in his beak. When he doesn't see Juliet he crouches down to take off and find her, but Harry takes the note from him.

"Bring some milk and sweets?" He asks, taking out a pill from under the desk.

He turns the paper around and boldly writes:

"Can you come to the shop, we have tons of different brands, you can pick for yourself."

With that, Carter takes off flying back to Juliet's house, giving Draco the note.

He is confused at first, remembering Juliet telling him to stay inside. He disregards the confusement and finds a large shirt he'd brought over.

It covers him so he doesn't show there for no one could tell and without further adieu, he apperates into Juliet's shop, right at the front desk facing Harry.

"Potter?" Asks Draco, very surprised.

"Malfoy...Draco?" Harry asks, mocking his tone. He finds the whole situation humorous until he sees the death threat in Draco's eyes. Draco clenches his fist, angry that he cannot tell him.

"You left so suddenly that morning...do you work for Juliet?" Harry asks.

"And why should I trust you with that information, Potter? Where is Juliet...I sent the hawk to her." Draco snappily replies.

"She isn't here, she is out." Says Harry, blankly.

It takes Draco a while to figure out what Harry did, but when he does...he is angry.

"You finished the letter I sent! Mind your own business Potter, trying to do something to get me sent to Azkaban?"

Draco wasn't being himself. The baby was giving him mood swings and cramps, so no doubt he was snappy.

"Why such the ugly shirt, Malfoy?" Harry sneers.

"I see we've finally understood our relationship Potter, and the shirt is non of your concern, now if you don't mind, I'll be taking my leave."

It happens so fast, Draco feels his legs leave him as he tries to walk away. He feels himself loosing most of his conscienceless as he falls forward.

Harry lunges at hm, catching him before he hits the ground. Harry's arm wraps securely around him stomach pulling a surprised Draco up.

For a while, there is silence as Harry's hand slides off of Draco's swollen stomach. Draco feels his skin pale as Harry stops and stops and stares at him, holding his own hand.

The blond doesn't say anything, instead he quickly turns toward the door and hurries out.

"Draco," Harry says running after him.

Before he has a chance to catch up with him, Draco apperates into thin air. He leaves the famous Harry Potter standing there with a horror stricken face.

He'd felt everything, his stomach, the strange warmth...he knew what was wrong with Draco and he knew what was inside of him was his.

If only, he knew where the blond had gone. He knew that Draco hadn't wanted to tell him, but he deserved to know, it was his baby too. Finding Draco would be one of the biggest challenges in his life, but he wasn't giving up.

* * *

><p>"He knows!" Draco tells Juliet as she goes down stairs into her kitchen. He follows her using the stair rail for support.<p>

She swiftly turns around, crossing her arms.

"And if he does it's not that bad Draco, he doesn't know where you live." She replies, turning back around and heading into the kitchen once again.

"But he saw Carter, everyone knows Carter is your bird! I'm ruined, he'll find Calico and tell..." Draco says nearly falling to his knees.

Juliet rolls her eyes at this action and kneels down near him, attempting to hoist him up.

"If you want to know why I was gone so long, I was getting notes from your friends, Pansy and Blaise...Carter had gotten some letters from them. I didn't read them but I have them saved for you, why not go upstairs and get them. I'm sure they really miss you and if they're your best friend's you can probably tell them about...this..."

She trails off leaving him sitting on the stair case. How would he reply to the two? He was almost ashamed to tell his friend's what he'd done. He'd ruined himself and now he was stuck in deeper shit than he could imagine. He was stuck with Harry's burden while Harry would be living his life the way he wanted, most likely marrying Ginny Weasley and having children.

Draco's child would be that weird kid who went to school and really didn't talk that much. He'd have Harry's last name but wouldn't be related to him, or at least that's how it would be planned.

* * *

><p>The next day, work was moving at its usual pace. About three people every hour. Harry gives Juliet the most intimidation scowl ever as he sees her sweeping the floors.<p>

She doesn't see him but if she could, she'd start to shake all over.

"Juliet." he says in a voice so nonchalant she wouldn't guess anything. She leans the broom on a book shelf and walks over toward Harry.

"Yes?" She asks, tugging on her hair.

She is more than happy Harry could tell that. She had some what of a blush on her face as she sits on the wooden desk.

"Draco..." Is all Harry says.

"Where is he, I know you know something about him. He was here yesterday looking for you. He'd sent a letter using Carter, so you do know where he is."

Juliet's whole mood changes to some what of the defensive.

"Oh for God's sake, drop it Harry. Malfoy is long gone_"

"Don't you say that! I know very well where he is and unlike most of you, I give a damn for his well being!"

Harry says that almost to loud getting many other employees to stare. Juliet is at a loss of words as she looks at an angry Harry.

Suddenly, a hysterical hawk makes its way in from the window, gaining Juliet's attention.

* * *

><p>Draco was having more and more problems to deal with. He debated on whether sending Carter to Juliet, after the incident but this time the situation really called for it.<p>

Either Lucius was dead or he just wasn't getting up. Draco nearly screamed as he saw the man on the floor.

Draco had no idea what to do, he'd felt his father's post and he claimed there was nothing there...was he dead?

Before he can take matters into his own hands, Juliet finally apperates near Lucius. She looks more shocked than Draco, and that's understandable.

"Did you just find him like him like this?" Juliet asks.

"Yes! He was perfectly fine yesterday...what's wrong with him?"

Juliet kneels down, feeling his pulse.

"He has a fever, but I'm not sure what's causing it...let's take him to his room, I don't trust the doctor's at St. Mungo's with him." She bitterly says.

"Neither do I." Draco replies with all honesty.

* * *

><p><strong>Lidsworth: Are you still awake?<strong>

**Yamiga: You'd better believe IT!**

**Lidsworth: Are you going to sleep yet?**

**Yamiga: Well we don't want to get caught like we did about an hour ago, almost...gotta do some homework to, it's hot in here, let's turn the fan on.**

**Lidsworth: Then she'll know we're awake**

**Yamiga:...well...let me put the disclaimer...**

**Lidsworth: She doesn't own Harry Potter, she only owns her oc's and this plot line.**

**Yamiga: Not J.K. Rowling's plot line**

**Lidsworth: I specified that...hey, tell people to read Playing the Trust test**

**Yamiga: Sis, i'm sure they have. Isn't it weird talking to each other through the computer when we in bunk beds and you're above me?**

**Lidsworth: okay...**


	11. Resolve

Draco feels the same burning pain as he stands over Juliet's toilet vomiting his small usual meals. He feels another jolt in his stomach causing his pain to vibrate around his body again.

Juliet sits downstairs reading the Daily Prophet listening to Draco wail in pain. Lucius hadn't woken from his sleep which was starting to worry the both of them.

So far, Harry hadn't been bugging Juliet about the whole business, and she knew that he was mad at her. Harry couldn't blame Juliet though, after all, he was nosey and he did take Carter's letter and lied to Draco about it, so they had some defense.  
>Harry is the last thing on Draco's mind. The sharp kicks he's been receiving from his insides and the nausea are the only things on his mind at the moment. He walks sluggishly downstairs using the wall as support. Juliet sits down, still flipping the pages of the Prophet, keeping her eyes on one page specifically.<p>

"The Malfoy's are becoming more sneakier than usual.

Ever since his divorce to Dear Narcissa, Lucius Malfoy has been acting very strange. We have reason to believe that he and his son_"

Juliet crumbles the paper throwing it in the lit fire place. She smiles as she sees Draco coming downstairs to join her on the couch. He slowly makes his way near her, sighing heavily as he is finally seated and rested.

"How many months has it been?" He asks, leaning on her shoulder.

"Only four, you should start to feel something, right?" She replies, rubbing his head. Draco grunts as he does feel another kick. He brings his pale hand to his stomach hoping to calm the baby down.

"It's the sign of a healthy child Draco," Juliet says. "By the way your two friends are coming for a visit. Mr. Blaise Zabingi, and Ms. Pansy Parkinson."

The name Pansy stung him. Before he'd figured out he was gay, he dumped Pansy for a girl named Astoria Greengrass. Not that he really thought about it then but it did take an effect on her. Her once rather jumpy and Pansy like personality was replaced with a girl who really didn't trust many people. In fact, Draco getting with Astoria had ruined Pansy's relationship with Daphne.

Pansy and Draco weren't really on speaking terms and she most likely agreed to go because Blaise made her, now how was he going to explain this?

He visibly pales as she finishes her fragment. He didn't want the two to see him like this, a mess. He couldn't say no, and there wasn't a spell other than the polyjuice that could save him. The only problem with the Polyjuice was that it could hurt the baby. He'd have to be honest with them, a hundred percent.

* * *

><p>"At least try to act like you've forgiven him Pansy." Blaise says as he puts a friendly arm around her.<br>"Trust me dear, I'm tagging along only because you insists. Do you really think I'm still that childish anymore." Pansy asks, tugging on her long dark hair.  
>Blaise knew how she felt about Draco, the day he broke up with her left her with major trust issues. Little Astoria would taunt Pansy about it to the breaking point. Daphne, Pansy's 'so called' friend didn't make life any better.<br>All in all, Draco became jealous when he saw others he hated, Potter, Granger and Weasley, get to know the real Pansy. While with Astoria, he couldn't do that, he couldn't see beyond her facade and he felt rather left out. But he couldn't complain, then, he loved Astoria at the time and even mentioning Pansy could ruin their relationship. It wasn't until he'd figured out he was gay that he broke up with Astoria and attempted to gain Pansy's forgiveness, but she didn't want to hear it, and the two hadn't talked since.  
>Now Pansy had a boy friend, more like a soon to be fiance. His name is Zachary Blackburn. Aside from being muggle born, he was in Hufflepuff and he was American. He's actually Juliet's younger cousin so he has the same thick country accent.<br>He acted as a mentor to her while Astoria liked to taunt and tease her calling her things like 'slut', and 'whore' or 'bitch'. This made many of the Slytherin's make fun of her, every one except Blaise, he felt horrible for her. They all accepted that that was a bad time in her life and they hardly brought it up.

"Come now Zach, will you hurry? You're excited to see your cousin, right?" Pansy asks slowing down.  
>"Yes, Isn't...never mind."<p>

* * *

><p>Blaise nervously knocks on the hard wooden door holding his breath as it opens. Juliet opens it greets Zach with a hug as well as the others.<br>"Afternoon, Juliet." Pansy says in her usual snappy voice, lips pursed arms crossed. She lets herself in the house followed by everyone else.  
>"This is a wooden house, I suppose?" She asks.<br>"Yes, it's oak wood, do you not like it?" Juliet asks.  
>"No, it's wonderful. I've been house shopping for a place for Zach and I, America so far is on the top for me. It's closer to home, is it not, Zachary?" Pansy tugs on her hair.<br>"Draco is here, right?" Blaise asks. "I haven't seen him in a while, I was pretty sure he'd be betrothed to Astoria, you know so they could get married right after Hogwarts." Blaise says, watching Pansy.  
>"I think I'm going to get a drink." Pansy states walking into the kitchen. As soon as she is out of view, Blaise feels a heavy weight lift from his chest.<br>"She still is angry about that?" Juliet asks, leaning on the wall.  
>"It isn't that she still loves Draco, she just felt like a pleaser. For a while it was obvious she was being used." Blaise says.<p>

"Astoria...that was her name. She never came into my class room, I don't think I invited her to any after school clubs, but she was free to come in during free periods. Guess she thought it was a strange push over class, like many others." Juliet says, leading them inside.

"Pans sure knows how to make a man jealous." Zach says. "Malfoy didn't look at me with happy eyes, but Pansy didn't look at Greengrass happy either. I'd always heard her complain to me, 'I never did love you Pansy, you were more of a pleaser, but when you've found genuine love, you'll know what I mean, I'm sorry, but I don't trust that will ever be you'. He was so jealous when he found out she was talking to Harry, but lets not get into that."

Inside the kitchen, Pansy takes a cup from inside the cupboard and looks for the faucet. She smiles as she sees it, softly placing her hand on the knob and twisting it and letting the water pour into her cup.

Unknowingly , Draco steps into the kitchen pausing as he sees his long lost friend. Words can't even express the emotions he feels as he stares her up and down.  
>She is so much more noble and much more grown. It takes her a while to notice the blond staring at her.<br>"Malfoy," She greets, placing the glass down.  
>"Pansy," He starts walking toward her. She crosses her arms to face him.<br>"Listen, I don't wish to bring back the past, so let's talk as if it never happened, agreed Draco?" She asks, sticking her hand out.  
>He pauses for a while, not knowing what to say.<br>"We can't forget it, Pansy, but I want to apologize for everything. Please hear me out." Draco says, pleadingly.  
>"Where is she?" Pansy asks. "Astoria, your little love."<br>"She's not Pansy, she never was. I love someone else now, but I'm confused." Draco says.  
>"Who is the unlucky girl this time Draco?" Pansy asks. "You'll leave them as well I suspect."<br>Draco felt another break down coming and this time he wouldn't be able to stop it.  
>"At a loss for words, what would I expect."<br>Damn the mood swings because he broke down in front of her, telling her everything, telling her how sorry he was for everything. He thought the words meant nothing to her until he saw tears streaming from her eyes as well. The two had both figured out and finally understood was that all they wanted, was their friend back.  
>After pulling him into a hug, the two were finally able to talk and catch up on everything, their discussion had ended with the simple word, Eden, coming from Pansy.<br>Draco had decided he'd name the baby Eden, Eden Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>Please, please, please Pray for me. I'm going to the doctor tomorrow for my chest pains that are really hurting me like crazy. So, then, please, if you haven't read the alternative ending to Noose's hymn. I don't own Harry Potter, I never will.<strong>


	12. Contempt

"It truly was a bother." Pansy say laying on the couch looking at the ceiling. "People talking about you behind your back, don't worry, you've graduated now."

Draco sits near her,keeping his nose glued in a book about different types of plants, very strange for him.

"The types of taunts and insults I'd receive, I can only imagine how more fucked my life would be if this got out." He says angrily.

He remembered that as people made fun of him, or bullied him, Pansy would always beat them up. Her reputation was already being ruined, so why not do something that actually mattered. Thinking of this only made Draco feel more of a dick than he already or used to be.

The thought of a friend that was already ruined beating people up for you, and you go behind their back and you fall for someone you don't even know, is the worst feeling.

"So, are you going to visit him?" She asks with a bubbly voice.

"Visit who?" Draco retorts.

"Harry, Harry Potter of course." Pansy says, snapping.

Draco grins for a while, places the book down and stares at her from the side of the couch he sits on. He crosses his arms as if he is thinking of an answer to his question and smiles when he finally finds one.

"Harry Potter, the Famous Harry Potter. He killed and defeated Lord Voldemort, and survived the Avada Kedavera...twice! In addition to that, he saved the Wizarding World and the Muggle world as well. Draco Malfoy, the infamous Draco Malfoy showing up to Harry Potter's door step! This means no good, he's most likely scheming to kill Harry Potter!"

Draco mocks causing Pansy to laugh.

"Well, if that's the case I say you're being rather bland. He loved you Draco, and you know it. This isn't just your problem, it's his." Pansy replies.

********

Deep down inside, she knew he was afraid. He was afraid of rejection, he was afraid of the truth. Harry Potter, of all people ever loving him, he was afraid that Harry would deny it. If that happened, Draco would be in a lot of trouble. He was afraid of what the people would say. They'd probably say he raped Harry, they'd say he was just jealous. Pansy couldn't bare to see her friend go through that, but she didn't want to see him go through this alone. Harry, was living the life of fame, he was loved by everyone, his life was perfect. Draco was living the life of shame, he was hated by anyone with sense. His life was ruined, and Harry only added to that. Pansy felt some type of hatred in her heart when she thought of Harry, it seemed as though she hated most she came across. Draco, Astoria, Hermione, Harry...but it wasn't a genuine hatred toward him, perhaps something small. Her hate toward Astoria would never lift, but her hate toward Hermione had lifted during her last year at Hogwarts and her hate toward Draco had ended in the last five minutes.

********

Pansy places a hand on his stomach, causing him to shift.

"Does it hurt?" She asks.

Draco stops for a while and shakes his head.

"Well, sometimes I feel sick, but other than that, not really. When he kicks to hard it hurts, so usually, I poke him back."

Pansy quickly brings her ear to Draco's stomach, listening for something. He picks up the book again and begins reading as Pansy's ears stays glued to his stomach.

"Let's go," She starts, standing up. "Let's go out. If the two of us end up in the Daily Prophet, then let it be done. Come on, let me put a spell on you, I should be able to hide your stomach."

********

"Pans...I don't..." Draco says nervously. "It's just not a good idea."

* * *

><p>Harry was angry for more than one reason. First of all, it seemed as if Draco had vanished, and second of all, he had a reason to believe Draco was pregnant.<p>

He wanted to help him, but the blond had just cut off all cummications.

********

Harry finds himself, walking through the usually village during the middle of the day not stopping for anyone who wants to talk to him.

He was in a very sour mood and he didn't have time for any one to ask for his stupid autograph.

The thought of Draco stings through his head as he walks with his head down. Why couldn't he just see he wanted to help? Was that too hard?

Mean while, on the opposite side of the streets, Pansy drags Draco into a store for wedding dresses. If anything, it would be the most undignifying thing to go into a dress store, so he decides to wait in a nearby park on a bench.

He feels no emotion as he gets glares from many people passing by, this is all to normal for him. He begins to read a book he'd bought from a previous store, still about plants and he couldn't even tell himself why.

********

About that time, Harry decides to cross the street and automatically spots the blond reading to himself and Harry doesn't hesitate to go and see him.

Draco isn't even paying attention as Harry quickly sits next to him with an angry expression built on his face.

"Malfoy!" Harry says so loud that Draco's sure people from across the street can hear it.

The blond quickly turns around alarmed as Harry stares at him.

His instinct tells him to get up and walk away but Harry grabs his arm preventing that.

********

"Let go Potter." Draco mutters angrily trying his best to hold his growing emotions back. Eden gave him the worse mood swings and he was feeling somewhat modest until Harry showed up. He felt mixed emotions, he wanted to cry, he wanted to scream, he just wanted to get his emotions out.

Harry's grip tightens on the young Malfoy's arm causing him to want to hit him.

********

"What is it?" Draco asks, defensively.

"Why did you run away?" Harry angrily yells, letting go of Draco's arm. "Or, let me rephrase this, why do you run away? What are you afraid of?"

That was a good question. Draco sits there paling just a bit as he stares into the distance thinking, pondering on the question. Harry looks more angry than ever with his green eyes fuming at the young Malfoy.

"I am afraid for you, and so I run away to chase that fear off." Draco says.

Harry is taken back by this and is silent for a while giving Draco a chance to speak.

"For the whole time I've loved you Harry I've been afraid for you! You know what a relation ship with me of all people can do to your reputation? When ever people think of Harry Potter, they picture you with the Weasley girl! When they think of me, they picture me in Azkaban getting my soul sucked out! Please listen to me Harry, you've gotten so far and you've tried so hard. All those years I bullied you, all those years I treated you like shit I was in love with you. My father always worked for the Dark Lord so I could never become your friend or I'd put you in danger! As much as I wanted to be good like you, wanted to know you, I couldn't, I had to hate you."

Draco stops and looks at the affect it's taking on Harry and mentally smiles as he sees it's very deep.

********

"Those times I saw you with Ginny, or Cho or any one I know you had feelings for, they hurt, and the only way I could actually show emotion, was to act an ass. I hope you understand Harry, I love you so much...I love you too much. But I can't be with you, it's for the best."

********

Draco almost expects Harry to agree as he doesn't say anything, or at least get up and leave. Draco feels his emotions kicking in as a wave of silence splashes through the two.

Harry grabs Draco's arm one more time just to make sure he doesn't run away.

His light green eyes glare into his lover's dark gray eyes and without a word, he plants his lips on Draco's giving him a small chaste kiss. Harry breaks free looking at him one more time before kissing him again, this time more deeply.

Draco feels his eyes begin to water as Harry pulls him into a tight hug.

"You can cry..." Harry softly says, rubbing Draco's blond hair.

"Thank you for your concern, but the people have no say of my love life. If I want to spend my life with you, then they can say nothing to stop me."

Harry quickly moves a free hand to Draco's lower abdomen. The blond quickly tenses but then loosens up. Harry chuckles a bit before kissing Draco again.

"Stay at my house for the night." He whispers in his ear, breaking free from a kiss. Harry takes his time and wipes the tears from Draco's face.

The blond merely nods and melts back into Harry's embrace.

* * *

><strong><strong><strong>**

The rest of the day had passed rather quickly. Draco had informed every one that he'd be gone for a day at the least. He'd felt partly guilty because his father was in some what of a coma but Juliet assured that he'd be take care of.

********

Harry's house was the same as last time but it was much more cozier than last time. Harry was happy he could come and finally convinced him to stop using the spell to hide his stomach.

Draco was nervous at first, but felt it was right. Harry agreed and was happy that Draco had trusted him. That night, when the two had finally gotten tired the decided to go bed and Harry found it comforting to have Draco under his sheets close to him in a tight embrace with an arm over him and a hand on his stomach.

Draco found it comforting as well.

* * *

><p><strong>So my sister and I (Lidsworth) were sitting in our room doing nothing when all of a sudden, it sounded like some body was trying to break in. For a while, every one in the house ran in circles while there was someone trying to get in. At the end, it turns out that it was just a lost lad trying to find his way.<strong>

**Please check out my other story 'Where the Story Ends' I really need some reviews for it! Anyway, I'm pretty sleepy so good night, or good morning to some of you! And, I don't own Harry Potter.**


	13. Taking a break

**For all of you who've faithfully read my stories. They've come to a halt because I'm as of now, officially without a second thought, as grounded as hell. Thank you, I'm a smart kid, so I can raise my average, but as of now, you've seen the last of me.**


	14. False Trickery

The next morning, Draco finds himself waking to the soft caress of his lovers hand on his stomach. He smiles a bit pressing himself onto Harry

Harry isn't awake yet, he just moves in his sleep tightening his grip around his unborn baby. Draco sighs a bit, shifting position and sitting up.

"What's the matter love?" Harry whispers, sitting up behind Draco, slightly embracing him. Draco melts in his arms, feeling the warmth of the open window on his body.

"Nothing, Eden's just kind of kicking...that's all." Draco says, smiling as Harry rubs his belly.

"Eden, that's too original...but it's a beautiful name, Eden Potter...I plan to get married soon if it's by far, okay with you. I mean...it feels better that way." Harry says.

"Only marry me because you want to, not because it feels better that way." Draco snaps, quite coldly. Harry is taken back but keeps his posture as he continues to speak.

"I just want to make sure you're ready for it...I mean, if you fall for someone el_"

"What, do you think I'm that slutty Potter!" Draco asks, trying to push Harry off.

"Stop...I'm just teasing, calm down." Harry says, embracing him. Draco sighs a bit, leaning back into his lover.

"The answer is yes. Draco, I've been ready...this war...my life, I was born ready for things. This is the only thing I get to choose in life, so please, let it be." Harry says soothingly.

"I only wanted to make sure, Harry..." Draco says feeling remorseful.

"Where did you come up with Eden anyway?" Harry asks.

"Oh, up, Pansy...she liked it and we decided to go with it." At that moment, a spark of curiosity rose inside of Draco.

"If you're not with Weasley, than who is?" He asks.

Harry stops and chuckles for a bit, shaking his head as if he has a funny story to tell.

"You won't believe this...I didn't either. Ginny had been making her way to the Muggle world to make a bit of extra money. She was a waitress and bumped into my cousin, Dudley...now he's more than in love with her, he's obsessed. Can't say my aunt and uncle like her at all, but they can't do anything. Dudley will be off with Ginny known as Mrs. Dursley. I can't say I'm angry, she's happy."

Harry rolls off of the bed and examines himself in the mirror.

"Got to go to work, Juliet will have an ear full." He says.

"Ah, don't give her to much trouble, I've got much to tell you when you return."

* * *

><p>The store as the same as normal and Harry had obeyed his lovers orders and didn't go yelling at his boss.<p>

He sits at the front desk, as usual expecting no one until he hears the door swing open. His heart almost skips a beat as he sees the eerie man walk into the shop with a look of anger in his eyes.

"Calico..." Harry unknowingly says. The man turns to face him giving him a false smile.

"Ah, Harry, how has it been, it's been ages since I've seen you." He says, proceeding to the front desk with an outstretched arm.

"Fine..." Harry says as Calico grasps his hand with a firm grip.

"I've had more and more trouble you see, that blond! Ran away, tried to attack me! If you see 'em Harry, tell me, I'll pay good money to get him back." Calico angrily says.

"He's a Dark Wizard, I'm thinking of getting the Aurors to search for him."

Harry pales a bit, snatching his hand away much to Calico's surprise.

"That's really not necessary, you can find him on your own right? I mean, even I'm looking." Harry says.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, but people like him...you don't understand."

Harry feels a fire rage inside of his chest. People like him. What did Calico know? He didn't know Draco at all.

* * *

><p>Draco felt the most annoying pressure on his bladder. Eden could've been a bit sweeter to Draco for carrying him in his belly all the time.<p>

He stands up and begins to walk around the house feeling a bit comfort as he tries to scope out a nice room. Harry wasn't very picky when it came to houses, Draco really didn't like it. It didn't have enough space for a child to thrive in at all.

In his train of thought, he hears something tapping on the window in the bedroom. Quickly, he rushes over to see Carter pecking on the glass.

"Oh!" He yells, opening the window allowing the hawk to fly inside. He holds a letter in his beak signed by Juliet.

He smiles and takes it from him opening it and half smiling. Lucius wasn't awake, but he was getting better. At that moment, Draco feels a cramp on the left side of his stomach and quickly looks for a place to sit.

Things weren't the best, but they were starting to look like it.

* * *

><p>eHarry had arrived home late grabbing the post half cringing his nose.<p>

The Ministry had offered him a position...again...he didn't have time for it, he was angry. Draco saw him almost immediately as he stormed into the bed room with the post.

Draco can see the 'Ministry' written in black ink and smiles a bit.

"Are you going to accept?" He asks, laying down smiling at Harry.

Harry remains silent but keeps a steady trod toward the bed. He lays down near Draco, placing a protective hand over him placing his lips on his lovers neck.

"What is it?" Draco asks, feeling a bit uncomfortable as Harry's grip tightens.

"Nothing love..." Harry replies. "How are you feeling?"

"Not good...now that I know you're hiding something." Draco angrily replies melting away at his grasp.

"Sorry...it's just that, he's after you." Harry says, feeling Draco tense as he already knows who "he" is.

"Well...we'll have to manage." Draco says happily. Harry chuckles a bit, hugging Draco even tighter.

* * *

><p>The night is peaceful. Harry and Draco aren't disturbed by the wind outside. Harry can feel a bit of movements in Draco's womb as he attempts to find a comfortable place to lay in.<p>

It isn't until they hear a loud and unusual bang on the door that the both of them woken up. Harry is the first to sit up followed by Draco who pales just a bit.

"Shit, who is it, I'll go you stay here." Harry says sitting up.

"Harry..." Draco whispers, clenching his arm.

"Shh..." Harry says, turning and stroking Draco's cheek a bit.

Harry walks downstairs and opens the door without asking who it is. His heart stops as he sees the same man from before standing with his wand stretched toward Harry.

"Hello." He says and without another word, all Harry can remember is a flash of green light...then everything went dark.

* * *

><p><strong>As many of you know, I'm grounded, and Lidsworth may be grounded as well pretty soon. So please, review, tell me your thoughts. Remember, I don't own Harry Potter.<strong>


	15. End of Dreams

The killing curse, something Harry knew all to well. Of course, it could be used on him, but it never killed him, but it did cause him to somewhat...appear dead.

Calico simply walked over his body stuffing his own wand back into his robes. He quietly walks up the stair case into the master bed room where there waits and unexpected Malfoy.

_"Shit...what am I going to do?"_

Draco is in no position to fight and with Harry presumed dead downstairs the odds were really showing their colours.

"What do you want?" Draco asks, trying to keep his voice sounding serious, even though he was shaking in fear.

"If it's to torture me, at least let's talk about it."

Calico chuckles, pulling what seems to be a silver knife from his robes. He slowly walks towards the terror stricken Malfoy keeping a malicious grin on his face.

"You see...you just don't get it. I've seen your kind before, the type of person who thinks they're strong. Well, there's only room for one person like that and I'll tell you something, you're not one of them. I want to see you broken, I want you to beg for me to leave you in peace."

Draco's gray eyes stay on the knife, not even noticing Calico mutters something under his breath.

As he tries to move, he notices he is stuck in place as if someone is grabbing him. At that moment he loses almost all colour and his heart seems to leave his body. Calico only walks toward him and without a word, Draco feels his body forcing him to the surface of the bed without any way to protect him.

"Learn the curse, then maybe you could break through." Calico says, placing the knife back down toward Draco's side.

Slowly, he unbuttons the blond's shirt and grins as he sees his stomach. He carefully picks up the knife and let's it caress Draco's warm flesh.

"No! Please! I'll do anything! Don't hurt him!" Draco begs trying his best to move, this only adds more enjoyment to Calico who brings the knife right above his stomach and without a word, lunges it down.

Draco is to shocked to scream as he feels the blade enter deep into his flesh. Even though he's not born yet, Draco can basically hear his baby cry for him. He can't protect him, he couldn't even protect himself. After plunging the knife into his stomach, he brings it out into the cool air grinning.

"Where next? Hm...maybe your arm, but I'm not done with your stomach yet." The knife lunges into the stomach again this time cutting through the soft muscle and tissue puncturing Eden through the chest and instantly killing him. Draco screams as loud as possible, but there is no one there. Midway, he gives up and allows silent tears to stream down his cheek as Calico begins to make his mark.

He plunges the knife into Draco's already numb arms, twisting, ruining the muscle and tissue. A rib is what stops Calico from killing Draco, but that doesn't mean he doesn't try. He manages to break three of his ribs, causing them to scratch his heart, and he injures the other two. He brings the knife out of Draco's body one more time before finally looking toward the boys head.

In a split second Draco's world goes black as the last thing he sees is a blade entering just the top of his head.

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>**Sorry for such a short chapter, but I hope many of you enjoyed it. I know, poor Eden, he didn't deserve that did he? And talk about Harry, asleep on the job. Anyway, please, please, please,please,please read my new story! It's AU, but it still sticks to the plot line, and of course it's a Drarry. Only, Harry has a heart problem that he obtained after Voldemort used the Avada Kedavara on him. So, don't neglect to read it, I know you'll like it. Anyway, I do not own Harry Potter.**_


	16. Not a Spell, but a Prayer

"_Well, how is he?" "He's stable, but I wouldn't go waking him up now." "Oh my God he looks terrible." "What about your baby?" "...I don't know, there's no good news. I don't expect him to live."_

Draco hears many talking, but he can't force himself to wake up. He only hears a distant beeping keeping him in tune. The voices, almost like sour notes to a symphony disturb his peace slowly bring him back into reality causing his gray eyes to open.

Pansy, Hermione, Harry, and Blaise all stand there looking down at him. He slowly begins to sit up looking around and noticing some strange type of equipment he'd never seen before.

"Draco," Harry starts at a loss for words. Draco, on the other hand feels tears wail in his eyes as he sees Harry standing there, breathing and alive. Harry gives him a hopeful smile, walking towards him, kneeling down, and giving him a hug.

"I'm sorry." Harry whispers, rubbing his back. "Eden...he's..." Draco knows what Harry's going to say, and feels his heart sink. Calico had destroyed him, he took his mother, he took his pride, his identity, and now...he took his happiness.

"W..where's Calico?" Draco asks in a shaking voice, dreading to hear the answer.

"We came, just in time to get you." Pansy says happily. "Calico was going to kill you and then probably blame it on Harry. Harry had woken up short after the Killing Curse was used on him...we all fought him. You were barely alive."

"We're actually at a hospital in the Muggle world." Hermione says. "Mr. Pike goes here, I never knew he was a doctor, I was pretty sure he was a pure blood."

Mr. Pike had been Juliet's friend ever since they were little. He'd assisted her in the classroom, and he'd help students with minor injuries. Like them, he went and graduated from Hogwarts but he never like the idea of magic being used to heal injuries and cure sicknesses, so he became a doctor.

To him, magic was just a cheat to doing work, so he gladly wanted to help Draco.

"Don't strain yourself Draco, it will be fine." Blaise says with a smile on his face.

All Draco could think about was Eden, what if he was dead (which he probably was) he'd be a failure. He knew, even though Harry was masking it, he was deeply hurt inside.

At that moment, the door flies open revealing Christopher Pike. His hair was very curly, his skin was tan and his eyes were a chocolate brown. He wore a red shirt with a red tie underneath the large white coat flowing behind him like a banner.

In one hand, he holds a clip board with numerous papers on it, in the other, he holds a ball point pen clicking it as if it is a habit. Every click drives a wound into Draco's soul as a knife to flesh. He wanted to know about Eden, but this man was taking his own time.

"Draco Malfoy, si I remember you...though you never stopped by Juliet's classroom very often, so you never got a chance to see me." He says, letting a thick Colombian accent roll of his tongue.

"You're stable, so I am going to keep you here for a couple of nights. Judging by your blank expression...you want to know about Eden?"

Draco feels his heart leap as he mentions his sons name.

"Yes! Yes, is he...alive?" Draco asks worried.

"For now, yes. You see, I've put him on a drug that will really determine. He was so brutally injured that he should've been killed when his heart was punctured, but he wasn't. If he makes it through the night, then his chance of survival exceeds a hundred percent, if he doesn't...well you know. He's asleep now, let's just pray that he wakes up. A couple of Padre Nuestro's should do the trick."

Draco stares bewildered at the last part.

"Excuse me?" He quickly asks. "What was that..."

"Our Father." Christopher replies. "You know...the prayer your parent's forced you to pray every night before you went to bed?"

"He's doesn't believe what we do, he has no idea what you're talking about." Hermione says, Harry nods in agreement. Pansy and Blaise chuckle at each other.

"Is it a spell, the Our Father?" Draco asks, quickly.

"No..erm...well, it helps, it helps a lot." Pansy says. "I used it during our last year, and it helped me more than you can imagine."

"How do you say it? What are the words?" Draco asks again.

"Eh herm," Chris says. "Well, first, fold your hands like this, so it will be more effective, and repeat after me. Harry, Pansy, Hermione, Blaise...help me out."

He stops for a while and does something Draco's thinks is strange. He taps his fore head with two fingers on his right hand, and then he moves to his chest, the center, and then proceeds to the left side and then the right side and then folds his hands again.

_"  
>"Our Father, Who art in Heaven, Hallowed be Thy name!<br>Thy Kingdom come, Thy Will be done - on Earth, as it is in Heaven.  
>Give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us.<br>Lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil.  
>For the Kingdom, the Power and the Glory are yours, now and forever."<em>

"Amen." Hermione says.

"Amen." Harry says after, lifting his head up.

"Amen." Blaise says.

"Amen." Pansy says. "That felt good."

"What happened?" Draco asks, feeling as if he was left out of something he didn't know about.

"He'll answer out prayer's Draco, have the utmost faith in Him." Christopher replies.

* * *

><p>Draco tries his best to stay awake, but the drug he is put on forces his heavy eye lids down and his head forcefully falls on the pillow.<p>

What ever his friends did, he had no idea what it'd do for his baby. They didn't tell him who 'He' was or who 'Father' was. He knew in his heart, Eden was going to die, and no amount of what ever they did would do anything.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Draco sees Chris in his room, feeling out something on his board, still clicking his pen. How Draco wanted to steal that pen from him and destroy it.<p>

"Oh, Bueno's Dias." He says, smiling. "Are you hungry?"

"Where's Eden?" Is all Draco could say.

"Eat first then_"

"I'm not eating a thing, until I see him." Draco angrily replies.

"Then I guess you won't be eating." Chris replies grinning.

"What...no, I WANT TO SEE HIM!" Draco yells nearly falling off the bed.

"Careful now." Christopher says. "Wouldn't want you falling."

"He's dead isn't he? That stupid spell, prayer, what ever you used didn't do a thing! I don't know what or who you worship but who ever they are can't do shit! That's probably why hardly anyone I know knows about them!" Draco yells.

"Wow...what ever." Mr. Pike says, exciting the room. In another room, not to far from Draco's, Harry holds a small baby. His wide green eyes smiling at him, his curly un kept hair flowing. His smile widening ever time Harry pokes his cheeks and says his name, he was alive.

"Eden..." Harry happily says. "You look just like me. You came so early, you know that? Daddy hasn't even gotten a room for you yet, but that's okay."

Eden only continues to laugh more at his. Harry sharply turns as Mr. Pike enters the room with a smile on his face.

"He laughs, and...my God, his eyes are open, and he's smiling. What a wonderful bundle of joy, can't say so much about the person in the other room. I don't understand, why him? He hated you." Chris says.

"I was pondering on that as well! Anyway, I don't know, people aren't what they seem. Juliet's going to be so happy to see him, Eden Potter. He needs a middle name, you have any, what's your middle name?" Harry replies.

"It's pretty long...um..Carraquilla." Chris replies.

"No, that's horrible, what's Juliet's middle name?" Harry asks. "Oh it's um...something like Agnes." Christopher replies. "Zach's is Whoreton, which is just wrong...how about, Michael, after the Angel, that was my confirmation name."

Harry nods at that. "That's a good name...Michael, Eden Michael Potter. Eden, from the Garden of Eden. His names are great."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all the reviews guys! I auditioned for my Talent show, so yes, I hope I get in. Anyway, please review it, and vote for my poll. Also, I'm writing another story, so please read it as well!<strong>


	17. Temporary Happiness

Draco had apologized more than he could imagine. He'd been to harsh on Pike, but it was only because he wanted to see Eden.

Eden favoured Harry, his eyes, his hair, his face were all exactly the same. Draco had already grown so attached to the two of them, and now, all that was left was for he and Harry to get married. Harry really did want to marry Draco, he knew that by doing that, he'd take his pain away.

Harry's house wasn't really acceptable, so Draco had made some minor changes, big changes. He had bought a completely new house. It was bigger than Harry was use to, but it was okay.

Harry didn't know whether Draco should stay with him now that Calico was at large, it'd be safer for him to stay with Lucius, but after a long argument, Harry had chanced it.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure, you don't want to stay with Lucius?" Harry asks as he walks into Eden's room where Draco sits in a chair staring lovingly into his cradle.<p>

"We've been through this, and frankly, I'm in to much of a good mood to be thinking about that. I'm happy, where I am, are you?" Draco asks, with a hint of doubt in his voice toward the end. Harry felt insulted, he was really pondering on the fact that Harry wasn't happy.

"Of course I am, but I'll say it again. Safety is a priority." Harry adds at the end. "And of course I'm going to worry about you...two. Eden is very, young and premature. You think he'll be alright?"

Draco takes his son out of his cradle and holds him giving him a loving smile.

"He'll be fine."

* * *

><p><strong> Sorry this Chapter was so short, but I'm trying to get another story posted. My limit for new stories is 3 and I've reached that limit. Remember, I do not own Harry Potter, never will.<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

Hello Dear Viewers. For those of you who are reading these stories, I want to inform you that by 1/1/2013, they will have all been deleted. Either I have no intention of continuing, or I have better plans in mind. With that being said, if you have any thoughts about them, please leave it in a review or a PM. Aside from that, please read my other stories. :D

Have a nice day!


End file.
